Max
Grayson Maximilian "Max" Sumner III is the son of the richest family in Avalon, Minnesota, The Sumners. In the opening pages of The bikresponsibilitiesRevenge of the Shadow King, the first of the six Grey Griffin novels, Max is riding his for a kid, as he is the caretaker of the item that could unleash unknown horrors on the world with only a cobikresponsibilitiesuple of words, as seen in the first book when Harley unleashes the most minor of such things when under the influence of the Shadow. Max can form orbs as well to trap monsters, as he does unkowningly to a pesky Slayer Goblin who tries to break into his room one morning. In the third book once Baron Cain Lundgren becomes the Griffins mentor he shows Max a much simpler form of the Codex, a ring which will turn into a gauntlet if need be. The Codex remains in this form the other three books to follow. Sky Fire - This power is something he has had ever since he first obtained the book, giving off enormous flashes of it whenever he feels the intense desire to protect his friends in dire situations, but it is finally given a name in the third installment The Fall of the Templar. Max is able to call forth a blue fire of sorts that isn't harmful to humans but does quite a number on magical entities. Trivia Once in the book it describes that when Max and Brooke were four, back in a time when they still played together before things got awkward and their fathers stopped talking, Max proposed to Brooke. Nothing further is said about it in the later instabikresponsibilitiesllments, and it's never confirmed whether Brooke remembers or not as she doesn't mention anything about it to Max or any of the others.e and mulling over his parents fresh divorce. His father, having left the Sumner mansion in Avalon, departed to Scotland and barely, if ever, contacts on, more affectionately nicknamed 'Iver' or his grandmother Grace Caliburn, both of which he loves very much. History Early Life Max is the son of of Grayson Maximilian Sumner II Cand Anika Sumner who were married politically for the power-II was essentially a traitor to their marriage, she wasted no time in divorcing him and after he left to Scotland he made no effort to further contact Max or Hannah. Series One Revenge of the Shadow King - The opening of the book is a distraught Max, heartbroken from his parents priorly In the Clockwork Chronicles, Max and the rest of the Gpeppedkkcmcmcmcxxd,d Bridge Academy, the same school Max's father went to and meets the Toad brothers, twins who are keen on making a business out of Max's Round table skills. Then He meets Obadiah Strange who really is Von Strife but max and the others don't know that until around the end of the second book of this series Personality Appearance Max is described to have a quite average appearance except for his eyes, which in the first book are said to make old ladies chatter to which his friends embarrass him about afterwards. He has light brownish blond hair, an average build, along with height and facial features, while his eyes are a gray that supposedly changes colour in the light. Talents Guardian of the Codex - A once mysterious book he acquired in his grandmothers attic when being attacked by a Slayer Goblin, it is a leather bound encyclopedia of all sorts of different magical things. Ranging from the tiniest of Pixies to Tundra Trolls, the Codex also contains loads of other non-animated magical things such as the horn with the faerie blood in it he saved Ernie with. Being the Guardian of the Codex comes with a lot of Category:Characters